This project is concerned with optimal management and scientific description of the total BLSA population, which includes, as of 6/30/96, 1136 active participants (547 women; 589 men), 563 inactive (214 women; 349 men), and 684 deceased (84 women; 600 men). At present, 10% of all active men, and 14% of the active women, are African American. Active Participants. Between 7/1/95 and 6/30/96, 426 participants visited the GRC for the regular 2- to 2 +-day visit. This includes 26 new participants (3 white; 23 black), and 25 formerly inactive participants. Inactive Participants. A high priority since the LSB was created has been continuous, and systematic follow-up of inactive participants. This will be implemented in the next reporting period; recruitment has begun for a full-time, permanent employee to act as Project Director for the follow-up. The deadline for submitting applications for this position is August 15, 1996. The most recent telephone follow-up of inactive BLSA participants was completed in 1992 to collect and update demographic information, health, cognitive, and functional status, depressive state, reasons for not returning to the GRC, and plans for continued participation. Deceased Participants. Currently on file are death certificates for 94% of the deceased, physician and/or hospital reports for 40%, and autopsy reports for 17%. In the 10-year period between 1986 and 1995, there was an average of 29 deaths per year. Cause of death information is kept current by LSB staff with the cooperation of two staff physicians from LCP and LCS who assist with cause-of-death coding according to a system developed at the GRC and using all available death information. In addition, cause of death is coded according to the standardized HS coding system using only death certificate information.